


Si lo haces

by laurel_snart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute & Horny Saphael, Cute Magnus Bane, M/M, Naughty Raphael, Shy and Sweet Raphael, Sweet Alec Lightwood, dulce, tierno - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurel_snart/pseuds/laurel_snart
Summary: De las quejas sobre los ronquidos de Alec pasaron a la charla inconsciente de Raphael, y sus respectivos novios intentan hacerles ver que son adorables sin importar lo que hagan.Magnus decide que su cazador necesita dormir ( y de paso consigue evidencia de que si ronca) mientras que Simon le da algo de "cariño" a su pareja.





	Si lo haces

**Author's Note:**

> Las ideas van y vienen, pero algunas las escribo y otras me las olvido. Estos son dos de mis ships favoritos, por lo que decidí hacer una fic sobre estas cuatro ternuritas.  
> Las palabras en itálica son para cuando se habla en español, y advierto que Raphael es tímido pero bastante picarón.  
> Espero les guste!!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen.

La noche era silenciosa, lo que era raro considerando que el departamento estaba ubicado en el corazón de Brooklyn, pero a ninguno de los que estaba en casa del brujo parecía preocuparle; agradecían tener un momento de tranquilidad, sin tener que pelear contra los guerreros de Valentine o con algún demonio salido de quién sabe dónde.

Magnus había invitado a comer a Simon y a Raphael, quienes estaban tratando de reparar su relación, y hasta ahora parecían estar bien, incluso mejor que antes. Alec se quedaría a dormir en lo de su pareja como venía haciendo desde hacía un par de semanas, por lo que el indonesio aprovechó la oportunidad para así hacer que se relacionara más con su mejor amigo, pues el cazador ya parecía conocer bastante a Lewis. 

La comida transcurrió sin incidente alguno, un milagro considerando la torpeza que a veces atacaba al vampiro más joven: las conversaciones fluían con facilidad, y algún que otro chiste era contado, provocando las risas de los comensales. El mayor de los cuatro podría jurar que jamás había visto al latino reírse tanto, lo que provocó una sonrisa permanente en su propio rostro al saber que el judío lo hacía feliz. Al terminar, se retiraron a la sala de estar y, con un simple ademán, Magnus hizo aparecer una taza de café para cada uno, siendo el de ambos vampiros aptos para que pudieran tomarlos, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Simon y un asentimiento de Raphael. El brujo se sentó en el sillón con el cazador a su lado, mientras que los Hijos de la Noche se sentaron a cada lado de la mesita de café para jugar al ajedrez, pues el mexicano había descubierto que su novio sabía jugar y además bastante bien, por lo que lo convirtieron en un pequeño ritual: antes de dormir jugaban una partida, y el que perdía debía ser la cucharita pequeña. Simon siempre lo derrotaba, pero tenía la sospecha de que el más bajito disfrutaba dormir con el cuerpo del otro muchacho pegado a su espalda, por lo que prefería mantener la boca cerrada. 

Lightwood terminó su bebida y dejó la taza en la mesa, para luego volver a acurrucarse en el costado del de ojos gatunos, quien le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y le besó la frente cariñosamente, provocando que una sonrisa se formará en los labios del menor. Un cómodo silencio los rodeaba, y los únicos sonidos que se oían eran las llantas de algún auto en el exterior y las fichas moviéndose por el tablero. 

\- ¿Tienes sueño cariño? - la voz de Bane era un susurro, y fue entonces que Alec se dio cuenta de lo exhausto que se sentía. Por otro lado, no quería irse a la cama todavía, por lo que abrazó al brujo y dejó un pequeño beso en la piel su cuello.

\- Un poco - contestó.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a la cama? - preguntó Magnus acariciándole el cabello.

\- Quiero que vengas conmigo, pero no podemos dejarlos solos - argumentó el muchacho con la mirada fija en las otras dos personas que se hallaban en la sala; Raphael observaba el tablero con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Simon parecía mas relajado, aunque jugueteaba con un caballo que le había quitado a su líder. 

\- ¿Seguro que no es porque no quieres que escuche tus tiernos ronquidos? - bromeó el brujo. El cazador hundió su rostro en el fuerte pecho de su pareja para intentar esconder su sonrojado rostro, aunque sabía que el más grande seguramente ya lo había notado.

\- Yo no ronco - rezongó, a lo que Magnus solo rió, y aunque sabía que si lo hacía, decidió no presionarlo. 

\- Que tu pareja ronque no debe ser tan molesto como que patee dormido - dijo el mexicano mientras le sacaba una de las torres a Lewis. Los dos chicos en el sofá rieron y Simon enarcó una ceja en dirección al más bajo, el cual le sonrió de manera inocente. 

\- Es que creo que roncar es vergonzoso - admitió Alec. El haber compartido habitación con Jace en varias ocasiones le hizo descubrir que el rubio también sufría de la misma condición; ¡Diablos! su parabatai era un maldito taladro cuando dormía, al punto tal que el mayor de los Lightwood terminaba arrojándole una almohada a la cabeza. 

\- Tranquilo Alec - habló el judío - Tal vez yo me mueva, pero Raphael habla dormido.

El nombrado clavó sus oscuros ojos en el rostro del novato. - ¡Claro que no! - replicó con el rostro aun más rojo que el del novio de Magnus. 

\- Si lo haces - dijo con calma el vampiro más joven. 

\- Temo que estoy de acuerdo con Sheldon - agregó el brujo - Lo siento Raphie. 

El mexicano se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, y unos minutos después Lewis lo siguió. 

\- ¿Está enojado? - preguntó el cazador con la vista fija en el umbral que los bebedores de sangre habían traspasado. 

\- No realmente. El chico es... algo dramático - contestó su pareja. 

\- ¡ESCUCHÉ ESO! - el grito del latino provocó que ambos rieran. 

\- Volviendo al tema anterior - continuó el mayor - Eres adorable cuando duermes, al igual que tus pequeños ronquidos. 

\- No es cierto. 

Magnus suspiró y lo besó, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior del joven castaño. Las manos de Alec se colocaron en su cuello e intentó profundizar el beso, y aunque el indonesio se lo permitió, unos segundos después se separó de él. 

\- Si eres adorable, y no acepto discusión - dijo, acariciando la mejilla del más alto. 

\- De acuerdo - admitió el muchacho, jalándolo hacia su rostro para volver a besarlo, el asunto de sus ronquidos olvidado mientras la boca de Bane acariciaba con suavidad la suya. 

# # # # # # 

_Mientras tanto en la cocina_

\- No es para tanto Raph - intentó razonar el polluelo, parado frente al líder del clan de New York, quien se encontraba apoyado contra la isla de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y un puchero en sus labios.  

\- Lo es para mí - rezongó Santiago - Yo no hablo dormido.

\- No dices nada malo si es lo que te preocupa - dijo Simon. 

El mexicano pareció meditar estas palabras durante unos momentos. - ¿Y q- qué digo? 

\- La mayor parte del tiempo solo son palabras sueltas, aunque estoy bastante seguro de que el otro día dijiste " Es mucho brillo", lo que me hace pensar que soñabas con Magnus - una risita se le escapó al bajito - Y mencionaste mi nombre algunas veces. 

Las mejillas de Raphael se volvieron de un lindo tono de rosa. - ¿Algo concreto? 

\- Que me querías - contestó el judío sonriendo y colocando sus manos en la cintura de su pareja. El latino posó las suyas en los hombros del novato y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, apreciando la calidez que emanaba el otro muchacho. 

\- Te quiero mucho - dijo con suavidad.

\- Y yo a ti - replicó Lewis antes de unir sus labios. El beso empezó lento y lleno de ternura, pero cuando la boca de Simon se deslizó hacia su cuello, el autocontrol del vampiro mayor salió volando por la ventana. 

Puso sus manos en el rostro del bebé del clan y lo alzó hasta que quedó frente al suyo. -  _Si, tu lengua. Quiero tu lengua por favor. -_ murmuró frente a sus labios, provocando que ambos pares se rozaran. 

Simon jamás le negaba nada a su pequeño novio, por lo que hizo lo que le había pedido, manteniendo una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Raphael mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia su muslo; subió la pierna izquierda del chico a su propia cintura y colocó su extremidad en el trasero del joven, sacándole un gemido desde el fondo de la garganta. Los finos dedos de Santiago se encontraban enredados en el cabello del castaño, intentando reprimir las ganas de pedirle que lo hiciera suyo en ese momento, sin importarle que alguien pudiera encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora. 

\- ¡RAPHAEL SANTIAGO! - ambos vampiros se separaron bruscamente, y al voltear se encontraron a Magnus Bane parado en el umbral, con los brazos en jarra y una expresión de enojo que hubiera logrado devolver un ejército de demonios a su propia dimensión. - ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo!? 

\- Yo...eh... nosotros... - balbuceó el novato, pero dejó de intentar explicarse al ver la mano alzada del brujo.

\- Solo... intenten mantenerse decentes mientras estén en mi casa - les dijo - Alexander ya está dormido, por lo que pueden irse o usar el cuarto de invitados. Ustedes eligen.

Los dos chicos se miraron, y luego de unos momentos el mayor habló. - Nos quedaremos. Gracias Bane. 

\- No hay por que Raphie - replicó el brujo saliendo del cuarto. Simon lo tomó de la mano y se dirigió hacia la habitación en la que pasarían el día; el novato cerró la puerta a sus espaldas cuando ya estaban dentro, y se dirigió al placard en el que había guardado algunas de sus prendas durante el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con el indonesio. Tomó un cambio de ropa para cada uno y le tendió el suyo a su pareja, y una vez vestidos se acostaron en la cama. 

\- ¿En qué piensas precioso? - inquirió el más alto, acariciando la suave piel del rostro de su chico. 

\- Te quiero - susurró el mexicano mordiéndose el labio, y el judío sospechó que había un significado oculto detrás de esas palabras. Sonriendo juguetonamente, tomó la cintura de Raphael y lo atrajo hacia él.

-  _¿Qué quieres bebito? -_ murmuró de manera seductora en el oído de Raphael, mordisqueando débilmente el lóbulo de su oreja y deleitándose ante el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo más pequeño. 

-  _A ti -_ contestó el latino mientras le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos -  _¿Me lo haces Si? Por favor. Trataré de ser silencioso._

 _\- Como mi pequeño desee -_ replicó el judío colocándose sobre su novio y uniendo sus labios, rogando en su interior que el chico de verdad intentara no hacer ruido.

# # # # # #

_En la habitación de Magnus y Alec_

El brujo tenía la espalda del cazador pegada a su pecho, y una de sus manos le acariciaba el estómago al más joven. 

Jamás había imaginado sentir de la manera en que lo hacía con el chico, pero Alexander Lightwood se había convertido en el centro de su mundo; tan valiente y leal, pero a la vez tan dulce y tímido, era como un libro de adivinanzas que Bane ansiaba conocer por completo. Y a cambio, también quería abrirse a su pequeño ángel, sin secretos que pudieran oscurecer su relación, sino más bien darle un toque de misterio. 

Tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar carcajearse cuando un pequeño ronquido escapó del muchacho y, estirando su brazo hacia la mesa de luz, tomó su celular para grabar los sonidos que salían de la nariz de su novio. Lo colocó sobre la almohada que no estaban usando y volvió a rodear la cintura de Alec, dejando un beso en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. 

\- Que descanses ángel - susurró, y dicho esto cerró los ojos, abandonándose al calor que provenía del bello durmiente que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras se preguntaba cómo había tenido tanta suerte de encontrar una persona tan maravillosa como Alec Lightwood.

 


End file.
